Surfing Pandas and Penguins
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: My first Kung Fu Panda/Surf's Up crossover. Po and Shifu went to Pen Gu Island and enjoyed the experience of the island. Please give me some reviews and tell me what you think if it's awesome or if it sucked.
1. Road to Pen Gu

Surfing Pandas and Penguins

by: Terrell James

Summary: My first Kung Fu Panda/Surf's Up crossover. Shifu and Po embark on a journey to Pen Gu Island to surf with the surfing penguins. This is a funny, adventurous fanfic.

Chapter 1: Road to Pen Gu

On a sunny afternoon in China, Po and Shifu went out to the Peach Tree for lunch. Po came over and made himself and Shifu some noodles and vegetables. Shifu tries out some of the food, and said, "I have no idea you cook so well. This tastes so amazing."

Po smiled and said, "I'm glad you liked it."

Shifu looked at Po and said, "Where did you learn to cook so well?"

Po sighed happily and said, "Me and my dad started making noodles for a couple of years and he thought everyone else should love them. We started a little noodle restaurant and it's been pretty awesome so far. My dad actually taught me how when I was older and it became clear to me that I could be good at two things: kung fu and cooking. Me and dad has always been so close."

Shifu chuckled softly and said, "You're very interesting, Po."

Po closed his eyes and smiled a little bit and felt a little warmth inside of him and realizes that he's been like family after the battle with Tai Lung. He opened his eyes and said, "Thanks. You're interesting, too."

"Thank you." said Shifu.

Tigress and Crane came over to see Shifu and Po and they both came over and said, "Master Shifu, Po, we've got this letter from a place called Pen Gu Island and said you two should visit for a week."

Shifu looked at the letter, looked over it and reads: _To: Shifu and Po; we have chosen you both to spend 7 days in Pen Gu Island. It will be a very pleasant experience and you'll see penguins who surf waves, befriend them and everything in between. You'll enjoy this trip very much. The whale will pick you all up by Sunday morning. Hope to see you then. Mike Abromowitz._

After reading the letter, Shifu and Po looked in complete excitement and Po said, "The beach? Oh, man, this is awesome to the max!"

"I think you guys would be able to have a good time on this trip." said Viper.

"What do you say?" asked Shifu.

The others thought about this and they all said, "It's okay with us if you guys go."

"And don't worry, we'll all watch out for the temple when you guys are away and we'll follow your training, Master." said Viper.

"Are you sure I can trust you all to keep an eye on the temple while we're gone?" asked Shifu.

"You can count on us, Master Shifu." said Tigress.

Shifu said, "In that case, we will get ready for this trip tomorrow morning."

Po stopped and said, "We're not leaving til Sunday. It's like, Friday. Why wait 2 days?"

"We have ways of getting ready for the big day." said Shifu.

Po gave a confused stare, and said, "Well, that's kinda, um, intriguing."

"Do not worry. We will have everything ready for Sunday. You just have to be prepared." said Shifu.

"Works for me." said Po.

Po and Shifu were prepared for the most amazing trip they've been looking forward to. 2 days later, the sun started to rise and waited for the whale for 3 minutes. When the whale arrived, the animals got on the whale and Po was struggling to climb in the whale and Crane, Tigress lifted him up and got him up the whale. After he went in the whale, they were set off for Pen Gu Island. 3 hours later, the two arrived to Pen Gu Island and their reactions were very excited to see the beach for the first time. After they got off the whale, the gang looked around the beach and Po said, "This looks awesome!"

"Tell me about it." said Shifu.

15 seconds later, a little bird came around and saw Po, looked him up and said, "You're name wouldn't be Po, by any chance, would it?"

"Yeah, it would." replied Po.

The little bird looked at him and said, "That makes a difference."

"And you are...?" asked Po.

"I'm Mike Abromowitz. I'm the one who sent the letter from here to China." said the bird.

Shifu came over and said, "You're the one who sent the letter to us?"

"Yep, that's me." said Mike.

"Oh, it is an honor to meet you. I'm Shifu and I see you already met Po."

"Nice to meet you all." said Mike.

"You too." said Shifu.

"Do you surf?"

"Not, really, to be honest. We know kung fu." said Shifu.

"Well, don't worry about it. You'll catch on." said Mike.

"Well, thank you." said Shifu.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." said Mike.

"That's okay with us."

"Well, I'll see you all around." said Mike, as he walked off.


	2. Meeting the Penguins

Chapter 2: Meeting the Penguins

As Po and Shifu walked towards Pen Gu, they spot many surfer penguins and Po realizes that he should learn to surf while doing some kung fu moves. Then, he sees a young male rockhopper penguin walking across the beach. When the penguin stops and looked at Po, the first impression was a curious look. Po approached the penguin and said, "You from around here?"

The young penguin responds, "Pretty much. I'm originally from Antarctica, but I lived here in Pen Gu from 2 months."

"Do you surf?" Po asked.

"Yeah, I do. You're not from around here, aren't you?" asked the penguin.

"I'm from China. I do kung fu." said Po.

"That's awesome! I'm Cody." said the penguin.

"My name's Po."

"Cool name. So, who's the little dude with the red robe?" Cody asked.

Po looked at Shifu and replies, "That's Shifu."

Cody stared at Po confused and said, "Shi-who?"

"Shifu." said Po.

Shifu walked towards the beach seeing Po and said, "I think we should take a look around." Then, sees Cody and said, "Who is he?"

"That's Cody--, what's your last name?" said Po.

"Cody Maverick." said Cody.

Po stared at Shifu and said, "What he said. This is Shifu."

"Nice to meet you." said Cody.

Then, a young female penguin approaches towards Cody and says, "We have to meet the new people who arrived for a week."

Po and Shifu looked at each other and turned to them and said, "That's us; me and Shifu."

The penguins looked at them and said, "Okay. Didn't realize that. Well, welcome to Pen Gu Island. Want us to show you guys around?"

"Sure, why not?" said Po.

The gang walked across the beach, then into the forest, where it kinda scared the crap out of Po a little bit until a trap caught him. Then, the Pen Guans charged the giant panda and then Cody stopped them by saying, "I'm here to see the king."

Then, they stopped and Cody approached the king and said, "What's up, Joe?"

A mellow, laid-back orange male domesticated chicken walked across the forest and saw Cody and said, "Cody man. What brings you here?"

Cody smiled and said, "I came over and want to introduced you guys to a few dudes who are staying with us for a week."

Joe looked at the panda and said, "What's your name?"

Po stared at the chicken and said, "M-my name's Po."

"Cool, man. My name's Chicken Joe and I see you met my friends, the Pen Guans. They're a little rambunctious, but after a few minutes, they'll get used to you." said Joe.

The Pen Guans stared at Po and then, one lets him go, causing him to fall on his stomach. He groans, stands up and said, "Thank you. My over-enormous weight broke the fall."

The penguins laughed and took Po and Shifu to another side of the beach. The two were in complete surprise when they entered in a very quiet beach. Po said, "This place looks so awesome!"

"You like it, do you?" asked Cody.

"Like it? I love it!" exclaimed Po.

Then, they heard a little ukelele playing in the background. Cody covered his ears and said, "Not again."

"What do you mean by, 'not again'? It sounds so sweet." said Po.

"Maybe to you, but to me, it sounds like a bird giving birth to a tiger. He always plays the ukelele 'just for fun.' I say it's complete torture." said Cody.

Then, came a big emperor penguin and approached towards Cody and the new visitors from China. He came up to them and said, "So, you two are the ones who came from China for a visit, are you?"

"That's them. This is Po and that's Shifu. Guys, this is Big Z. He's a surfing legend." said Cody.

"Surfing legend?" asks Shifu.

"How did you get so famous?" asked Po.

"I was recognized by some awesome surfing skills by a few penguins and they all liked it a lot. I faked my own death 10 years ago because I really didn't want anyone to know that I wasn't as a perfect surfer than anyone, but nobody's perfect, you know. Cody actually got me out of my comfort and hiding zone and brought my life back. So I owe him for that. Surfing is still a part of my life and it will always stay inside me." said Z.

"Awesome story." said Po.

"Thanks, guys. So how long you're staying?" asked Z.

"We're only staying for 7 days." said Shifu.

"That's cool. You guys would fit in to Pen Gu." said Z, then looked at Po and said, "Well, Po would fit in."

Po chuckled softly and said, "Thanks, I think."

"Do you guys surf?" asked Joe.

"We're good at kung fu, but we don't really know how to surf, actually." said Po.

"That's okay. We'll show you guys the ropes and you'll be good at it." said Z.

"That'll be awesome." said Po.


	3. Morning Conversation

Chapter 3: Morning Conversation

Po woke up one early morning, walks towards the beach and decides to do some kung fu moves before the sun rose. Po starts to jump around the beach with some kick moves, then his feet began to swift and starts to do a swift kick. Then he leans back with his hand sticking out and the other behind. When the sun rose, he raises his hands, puts them together and sets it down from his face to his chest. 3 minutes later, Cody walked across the beach and looks at Po and asks, "What are you doing?"

"Doing some kung fu." said Po. "I always start to practice every morning and remember what I learned on my training."

"Can you show me some?" asks Cody.

Po stares at Cody and said, "Of course. It's really simple. It's kinda complicated the first time, but you'll be okay with it."

"Works for me."

"All right. Stick your right foot out."

Cody stuck out his foot, then Po said, "Now try to kick it." Cody then kicked his foot in the air and Po said, "Now watch me and do this."

Then he starts to make some new karate moves by flips, kicking his legs and everything else in between. Cody repeated the same move that Po did, this time, in his own way, which impressed Po after seeing Cody's radical moves and made it his own. After the karate move, Po looked at the penguin in awe and said, "How did you make all these moves? That was awesome, man?"

Cody took a breather and said, "I practice showing off some new moves while I'm doing some new tricks on surfing."

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Po. "You want to try a little bit of yoga with me?"

"That would be awesome." said Cody.

Po and Cody walked in front of the water and started to do yoga together. Po said, "Just put your hands around you, then lift your right foot and let it touch your ankle."

Cody lifted his foot and made it towards his ankle. Po asked, "So, what made you want to be a surfer, anyway?"

"Big Z was my inspiration, growing up. Throughout most of my life, I've always been a little bit isolated and a little lonesome. I had no one around me, no friends. Even in my dreams of being a surfer, no one would take me seriously. My mom would judge me and my brother would definitely beat the crap out of me. I never gave up and find my way and it brought me to this day. Pen Gu is like my second home to me, where I have family and friends. That's what made me want to be a surfer penguin." said Cody.

"Wow. That's brave of you. Do you have family?" asked Po.

"I do. I have one brother, Glen and just my mom. She passed away 2 months ago." said Cody.

Po stared at Cody looking so concerned, then put his hand on Cody's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry. Do you have a father? Is he around?"

Cody stared at Po very distraught, sighed and said, "No. Not really. He was just in and out of my life. I lived about almost 18 years without a father. I hardly talk about it and I never really explain it, so."

Po scoffs and said, "You're lucky. I wish my dad was in and out of my life. I really love my dad and he's the only one who's still here for me. Growing up, I'm just kinda blessed to have him, but other times, it gets a little complicated when it comes to my dreams of kung fu. He likes the noodle business and wants me to take over one day, but that is just not happening."

"Was it hard for you to deal with this?" asked Cody.

"A little bit, but I'm used to it." said Po.

"You're okay, man." said Cody, as he gave Po a little friendly punch in the arm.

Po chuckled and said, "You're awesome, as well." and gave him a friendly punch back.

"Pen Gu is gonna rock this week." said Cody.

"Don't I know it!"


	4. Surfing 101

Chapter 4: Surfing 101

As the next day came by, Po and Shifu were walking across the beach and they saw two surfboards made for them. Po had a red, rainbow striped surfboard about his size and Shifu had a black and white surfboard with some chinese stripes about Shifu's size. Big Z came up and said, "You like them?"

"We love them!" exclaimed Po.

"Cody and I worked on these all night for you guys and realized that you should surf the waves in China, if you're near a beach, that is." said Z.

"That is so cool. Thank you guys so much! We love these things." said Po.

"It will be an honor to actually surf the waves and see how it goes." said Shifu.

"Well, let's starting Surfing 101, then. We start right now." said Z.

"Are you up for it?" asked Cody.

Shifu and Po looked at each other and said, "Let's do this!"

They both grabbed their new surfboards and started paddling out of the water, dived under the water and when the wave came up, Po struggled at first, but as soon as Cody was behind him, the waves were ginormously huge and Po was smooth surfing and shown off his karate moves without falling out of the water. The move impressed all of them, including Cody. Then, he said, "Dude, that was awesome!"

"Thanks, dude." said Po.

Then, it was Shifu's turn and he was nervous at first, but when he started to surf the waves, he decided it was time to use his karate moves and made a backflip off his board and leaned back on the board. The gang cheered and Shifu put on a peace sign which caught everyone's attention. Cody said, "That was so cool."

Shifu said, "Thanks. Show us some of your moves, Cody."

Cody looked nervous at first, but when he saw the big wave, all of his nervousness went away in a short of time and he puts on his game face and said, "Watch this!"

Then, he paddled in the waves with his board and while he was riding, he lifted himself off the board, using Po's kung fu moves, with a twist and fall 3 feet back to the board on his feet. Everyone cheered after that and Cody was screaming with excitement. Joe came towards him and said, "Dude, that was radical, man! Best move ever!"

Cody sighed and said, "Thanks, dude!"

Po and Shifu were paddling their boards and cheered Cody on. Po said, "You totally rocked the waves! Who taught you those moves?"

"You did. I took what I learned from your tricks and used it on my own. That's really awesome." said Cody.

"Thank you. I taught you well." said Po.

Po and Cody came to each other and gave themselves a high five. Then, it was Joe and Z's turn. Joe went in first and the Pen Guans were looking at Joe as a audience in the view near the beach. Joe tore up the wave and surfed like never before. He did a backflip, corkscrew and twist and flew himself out of the board and then landed back with a kung fu move. Cody and the others were cheering and exclaiming with extreme excitement and the Pen Guans were clapping and shouting, "Alakazoo!" Joe paddled out of the waves and saw Cody in front of him. He said, "That was the most awesome move I've seen in my life, man. That was awesome."

Joe exhaled heavily and said, "Thanks, man. I thought you did awesome too."

"You're so cool, man." said Cody.

"You too." said Joe, as the two did some high-fivin' and kunckle touches.

A few seconds later, Z was ready to show everyone his new moves and they all took it all in. Z paddled in the big wave, went under the tube and then made it out himself. Then he turned around, put his hands together and closed his eyes. The gang looked at Z's signature move and Po exclaimed, "That is so wicked sweet!"

Then, he jumped off the wave and did a backflip kick move and landed back on the board with a kung fu move. Z paddled back in and Cody said, "Dude, that was awesome! You have the new kung fu moves in with your moves. Likin' it."

"Thanks, Cody. Let's all take the waves together." said Z.

The gang surfed in the sunset and rode the big waves like crazy. Po and Shifu shredded the wave along with Cody, Z, Joe and Lani as they enjoyed the experience.


	5. Moonlight Hangout

Chapter 5: Moonlight Hang-out

When nightfall came around, Po, Shifu and the rest of the gang hung out the campfire along with Rory Nubbins and Tatushi Kobayashi and started to get to know the pandas.

"So, where did you blokes come from?" asked Rory.

"We're from China and we came over a few days ago. It's an awesome experience for me and Shifu. We thought this would take it all in and it has." said Po.

"How are you liking Pen Gu Island?" asked Tatushi.

"It's been a major ride for us. Me and Po have never sat around a campfire before and now I finally realize what it's like to be around a circle of friends." said Shifu.

"I'm glad you felt that way." said Z.

Cody sighed and said, "Anyway, since you guys surfed through the afternoon, is it cool that you guys can show those moves in front of everyone?"

Po and Shifu looked confused and both said, "Cody say what?"

"Whenever there's new people around, we ask everyone that they should show their new moves to the entire island. By then, they'll really like it. Are you up to it?" said Cody.

Po put on his game face and said, "We're up to the challenge! When do we surf the awesome waves?"

"We start tomorrow." said Lani.

Shifu looked very determined and said, "It will be an honor and a privilege to show off the moves."

"Are you sure?" asked Z.

"We will never turn down a challenge. We take it seriously." said Po.

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Cody.

Po and Shifu looked at the moonlight and said, "Check out the stars."

The others looked at the stars and took all of the beauty in. Cody sighed in complete emotion and said, "They look so beautiful. I have never see anything like it."

Lani looked at Cody and said, "Never?"

"With all the loneliness and thinking about my dreams, I never got a chance to look at the stars. Most of the time since I came here, I look at the sun and the moon and the stars. They look so awesome." said Cody.

"When you look at the stars, you kinda see that there's peace and amazing sight inside of yourself. It feels really cool when you describe these. It's very sightseeing." said Z.

"As an Aussie penguin, I have had some experience in seeing the stars in my childhood. Every night, I go outside, sat down and look at the stars. It feels very peaceful and I always feel laid-back and relaxed after that. Sometimes, I feel the wind blowing through my face, let out a sigh and just take it all in. Coming here, I always reminisce these moments." said Rory.

"I bet it feels awesome." said Cody.

Rory sighed peacefully and said, "It does."

"I'm really glad we came here and made some new friends. It's been awesome." said Po.

"Thanks, guys." said Z.

The gang all looked at the sky and embraced the beauty of the moon and stars. Po and Shifu smiled, looked at the clear sky and took it all in and cherished the moment for as long as they remember in their lives.


	6. The Big Event

Chapter 6: The Big Event

As the gang got ready, Po and Shifu grabbed their surboards, walked towards the forest and put on their game faces. They saw Cody, Z, Joe and Lani in front of them and Cody said, "You guys ready?"

Po stared at the waves in a very "A" game look and said, "Let's rock."

Shifu grabbed his surfboard and said, "We will tear the waves up and kick butt!"

Cody and the gang stared and got confused with Shifu's expression and he said, "That didn't come out right, didn't it?"

"Not really." Po and Cody said.

"Well, anyway, let's do this!"

As the crowd cheered, Po and Shifu ran into the ocean, paddled the boards and when the waves came crashing in, Po turned around the board and brought in his kung fu moves while surfing. Po did a backflip, twist-spin turn and landed back on his board. The crowd was cheering like crazy and Po let out a 'rock on' and 'peace' sign on each finger. When it was Shifu's turn, he saw the big wave and brought in the biggest kung fu move for a little guy. He made a spinning-corkscrew karate chop frontflip and flew off the board and landed himself on his feet. The crowd all cheered like screaming banshees. Cody and Joe were cheering them on. Shifu and Po all did their final move by going around the wave by doing a revolving surfboard move, which impressed the crowd and when the pandas got off the water, everyone came up them and gave them high-fives and cheered for them.

Cody and Joe came up to them and they said, "You were awesome! Best move I've ever seen before."

"You totally stand out from the crowd." said Z.

Mike and Lani saw Shifu and Po and said, "You've got a lot of talent coming out of you."

"So, how did it feel?" asked Mike.

Po and Shifu looked at each other and they both said, "It was awesome!"


	7. The Final Day

Chapter 7: The Final Day

As the days went on, Po and Shifu were hanging out in Pen Gu Island, and on their last day, the penguins got together to make a little gift before they come home to China. Cody came up to Po and said, "Hey, man."

Po looked and saw Cody with a necklace and said, "Who's necklace is that?"

"It's yours. Z subtracted the size of your neck and made the necklace your size. This is for so you remember everything here in Pen Gu Island." said Cody.

Cody came towards him and puts the necklace on his neck, then Po looks at the necklace that says, "Po" and felt a little happy. Then, turned to Cody and said, "Thank you. It's an awesome gift."

"No problem." said Cody.

Then he came towards Po and gave him a big hug. Then, Po said, "This is really weird. We're both black and white, only I'm a little taller and, no offense, but you're kinda short."

Cody chuckled softly and said, "I get that sometimes."

A couple of hours later, Po made some noodles for everyone because he decided to let his new friends to try new things before he goes back to China with Shifu. As Cody and the others came back to the beach, Po was ready to give his friends some new dinner. Po saw them and said, "I've been waiting for you guys."

"What's all this?" asked Lani.

"Have you guys ever tried noodles before?" Po asks.

"Not really." they all said.

"Well, you won't be able to say that anymore because I got dinner ready for you." said Po.

The gang sat down as Po gave them a few bowls. Some of the penguins looked a little confused when they looked at these objects. Cody asked, "What are these?"

"These are bowls. You've never heard or seen these before?" said Po.

"Not really." said Cody.

"These will hold the food up and keeps it fresh. I'm really good at cooking, so try to like them." said Po.

"We will. I bet they're awesome." said Cody.

When the gang ate the noodles, they all seemed to like them. Cody said, "They do taste awesome."

"I told you. I thought that maybe I should give you guys a chance to experience what China is like before Shifu and I leave tomorrow." said Po.

"I think I'm starting to like these noodles. How did you get so good at this?" asked Lani.

"My dad started a noodle restaurant, actually. He got me interested in making noodles for a living and I'm good at both things; kung fu and cooking. As of this week, what I'm getting really good at is my new interest: surfing. I'm awesome at all of these things." said Po.

"I never realized that you would be a pro at all of those things." said Cody.

"It's so obvious, because kung fu has been my dream and it actually came true these past few months." said Po.

Shifu was finished with his noodles, then stared at Po and reminds of himself when he was Po's age, who wanted to be a pro at kung fu. He reminisces of his life as a young panda being trained by Master Oogway to take all his kung fu skills back in memory lane. Shifu was like Po, only a little smaller and less overweight. He started to realize that he has a normal, yet skillful childhood of his own. Po stared at Shifu and said, "What are you looking at?"

Shifu looked a little embarrassed when he looked at Po and said, "Nothing. It's just that you remind me a little bit like myself when I was your age."

"You never said that before." said Po.

"Only because I was a little bit agitated to admit it."

Po chuckled to himself and said, "Now's the perfect time to say it, didn't it?"

"I guess." Shifu laughed.

"You guys are like father and son, only a little bit more different." said Joe.

"It feels that way, doesn't it?" asked Po.

The gang all talked and hung out all evening. Po and Shifu were really happy about visiting Pen Gu Island and would be a little devastated if they leave, but they know they will never forget this place for a long time to come.


	8. Back to China

Chapter 8: Back to China

The next morning, Po and Shifu walked towards the beach and waited for the whale to show up. Cody, Z, Lani and Joe saw them standing on the side of the beach and the pandas noticed them from behind.

"Hey, guys." said Po.

"We just came over to say goodbye." said Cody.

"You know, you can always come to China if you guys would like to." said Shifu.

"That would be awesome. We would experience it and just take it all in." said Joe.

Po laughed and stared at Joe and said, "I'll miss you, man."

"We'll miss you too." said Po, then gave Joe a little goodbye hug. He turned his attention to Z and said, "Thanks for giving us these awesome boards."

"Anytime, man." said Z.

Po and Z gave themselves a handshake and a heavy noogie. Then, he went towards Lani and said, "If you're ever around China, we'll show you a few kung fu moves."

"Thanks. Well, it would give me a chance to use self-defense and actually beat the crap out of somebody if they mess with me." said Lani.

Po laughed and said, "You're so funny. I like that in a girl, a whole lot of spirit."

"I try."

Then, they gave each other a little hug and Po said, "Take care of yourself."

"You too." said Lani.

Shifu looked at them and began to be a little bit pleased with himself and Po and both of them turned their attention to Cody and they came up to them and said, "You have become a very interestting young dude."

"That's what I like about you; a radical surfer penguin who determines everything just to follow their dreams. It's awesome to establish yourself. It's a sign that means you're starting to grow up a little." said Shifu.

Cody chuckled and said, "Thanks... I think."

He came up to Shifu and Po and said, "I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too." said Po.

Cody took out a little necklace and placed it on Shifu's neck that represented China. He looked at it, turned to Cody and said, "Thank you. This makes me feel like I have lots of spirit and strength in me."

"You're welcome." said Cody.

As they heard the sound the whale, both Shifu and Po got in the whale. Po was struggling to get in and Z helped him up. The whale went away and they waved goodbye and the penguins waved goodbye back. Po sighed and said, "This adventure is so awesome beyond measure! Don't you think?"

"Absoultely." said Shifu.

A few hours later, they returned back to the temple and saw the Furious Five doing yoga. The gang went up to them and asked, "How was the trip?"

Both Shifu and Po looked at each other, then turned back to them and exclaimed, "It was super awesome to the max! Best trip ever."


End file.
